


Let's Bet

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's good to be careful about what you're betting for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this prompt on Tumblr: 
> 
> Simi making love on a Ferrari, while the mechanics throw money on them and Maurizio watches ;)
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, this was written very badly and wasn't proofread (I suck in writing porn or fluff. I can only write well in angst). Nothing here has happened in real life. I do not own any of the characters.

This was supposed to the a joke. Yes, it was a bet among the race team in which Maurizio had started.

_“In the next race, in our home race, we will be able to achieve a Ferrari 1-2,” Maurizio had said in such a confident voice._

_He had snorted, inelegantly and, unfortunately, loudly. It caught everyone’s attention in the meeting room._

_“You don’t think it’s possible?” Maurizio asked._

_“Come on Kimi, be more optimistic!” James had chimed in._

_“Mercedes are tough to beat and you know that,” he had said, shrugging his shoulders._

_Sebastian, who was sat next to him, had a mischievous smirk on his face, which meant trouble is brewing._

_“Well, let’s place a bet…” Sebastian’s tone was full of glee._

Which brought him to his current state now, in the garage right after the race in Monza. They had won the race. Or more specifically, he had won the race, with Sebastian coming home second. It meant that he had lost the bet. The silly bet.

Here he was, naked, laying on his back across the nose section on his number 7 car, the winning car, his legs forced wide and tied down to the front suspensions of his car, exposing his crotch to everyone. His arms were tied above his head to the air inlet above the car. He was tied down and spread wide, ready for action.

The bet, suggested by his boyfriend was simple. If they did not come home with a 1-2, he was able to do anything to Sebastian for the night in the garage. If they did, Sebastian, his dorky boyfriend, was able to do anything to him.

This was why he was there, tied up.

At least they were going to be alone… Or so he thought.

There was a click and the light in the garage illuminated and then slowly turned dimmer. He tried to squint over to see what was going on but he couldn’t, with the way he was tied to his car. Then he heard noises.

Lots of whispers and people murmuring.

Shit.

Then Sebastian came into view as he stood in front of Kimi. He looked at his boyfriend who had a mischievous smirk on his face again.

‘Kimi, you’ve lost the bet. So I get to do anything I want with you tonight,’ he said.

‘I’ve brought some audience. They were eager to come along. To also place our next bet while I enjoy... my winnings,’ Sebastian said and the mechanics all agreed with the idea.

‘Another 1-2?’ Kimi asked, wiggling against the ropes as Sebastian had started leaving traces with his fingers over his chest.

‘Maybe, we’ll let our passion decide how much it’s worth…' he whispered as he began teasing Kimi, tickling him slightly, making Kimi squirmed all over the car.

Kimi belatedly realised they were now surrounded by the mechanics, watching on as Sebastian was teasing him so expertly, using his fingers to flicker his nipples as he bend over to claim his lips, locked into a passionate one, tongues licking each other, tasting each other as Sebastian brought one of his hands to caress Kimi’s balls, using his finger to trace around them, then up his shaft to the head of his cock. It made Kimi bucked his hips against the restraints and he moaned into the kiss. Sebastian was a damn tease, his finger now tracing lightly over his slit and the head of his cock, making him whimper.

Kimi then realised something sticking onto his skin as Sebastian moved away to focus on his cock. He raised his neck slightly so he could watch and saw some Euro notes on his body.

Oh god, he was the entertainment earning money for Sebastian. This was exactly the fantasy he and Sebastian had discussed before. Sebastian using him to earn some extra cash in a night club where he will tie him up to a car to fuck. It made his cock twitched as Sebastian started blowing hot air around his cock, then licking a long stripe up his shaft, before bringing the head into his mouth to suck slowly, his tongue twirling over the slit.

‘Fuckkk…' Kimi cursed at that, pulling on the ropes, glad that the carbon fibre on the car was strong enough to withstand his squirms.

Kimi’s mind started to haze over with lust as Sebastian gave him a bloody good blowjob, making him rock his hips along with Sebastian’s rhythm, not caring that he was actually on show in front of his team of mechanics.

Sebastian could tell when Kimi was close and he slowly let go of his cock from his mouth, letting Kimi see how a long strand of Sebastian’s saliva and Kimi’s pre come were attached to Sebastian’s mouth to his cock. It was a very hot sight to see and the mechanics seemed to agree. Some already had their hard cocks out of their Ferrari uniform, masturbating as they watched on while some more Euro notes fell onto Kimi’s damp skin.

‘I guess you’re ready for more,’ Sebastian said, licking his lips clean as he stood up to grab lube from his pocket. He dribbled some over the crack of Kimi’s arse and then some on his fingers. Then Kimi felt Sebastian prodding his arsehole, pushing a finger inside him slowly. No matter how often they had sex, Sebastian was always careful with him, making sure he was opened up enough to accomodate his cock.

‘Fuck, Seb… More, now…’ he moaned as Sebastian bent his finger and pressed up against his prostrate, massaging him there. It made Kimi trashed around on the car against the ropes, making obscene noises which made the whole room of mechanics growled with lust.

Sebastian didn’t bother about Kimi’s begs, slowly opening his lover up before he was happy. He then lubed his cock up before pushing in slowly, making Kimi groaned with pleasure.

They rocked against the car, Sebastian making sure every thrusts was deep and fast, giving Kimi the maximum pleasure he could get from it. But he didn’t touch his cock, leaving him on the edge as he tried to make him come just by penetration sex.

Kimi was begging for some touch, but he wasn't getting any other than more money being thrown onto him, sticking all over his body of in the cockpit beneath his head.

‘Kimi, such a good boy… so hot… so tight for me,’ Sebastian growled, shifting slightly to change the angle of his thrusts, which did wonders as each thrusts stroked against Kimi’s prostrate so nicely, making Kimi groaned and moaned like a little whore.

‘Please.. Seb… Please,’ Kimi begged, not knowing for what as he kept pulling against the restraints.

Without warning, jets of come spurted out of Kimi’s cock which was bouncing against his belly, painting his belly and the notes over it with his own come. Kimi moaned as Sebastian grabbed hold of his cock and continued to jack him off, stimulating him further as more come spurted out. Kimi thrashed about from overstimulation but Sebastian didn’t let him go.

Sebastian groaned and emptied his load into Kimi’s arse, filling him up and plugging himself there for a while as he let go of Kimi’s cock, seeing how he finally relaxed. He was such a beauty, well fucked and sated as he laid on his car. Sebastian slowly pulled out of him, seeing how his come slowly leaked out of his gaping arsehole, dripping onto the nosecone of his car.

Sebastian then made a signal to the mechanics and one by one, they grabbed onto Kimi’s hair and jerked themselves off over his face, spreading their come all over his face and chest. Grunts and groans of pleasure filled the room as the mechanics slowly painted Kimi well with their come. A total of 28 loads of come covered him and Sebastian was so turned on again by seeing how Kimi was covered with come and how he loved it, enjoying every second of it as another shot of come splashed onto his face. Kimi's tongue darted out of his mouth and licked around his lips, licking the come off and Sebastian smirked.

He slowly lifted Kimi’s head up and wiped away the come off his eyes. Kimi looked so sated and the smile on his face made him happy.

“You helped me earn a lot of money from that show,” Sebastian said and giggled.

Kimi chuckled as Sebastian started to undo the ropes tying him down.

It was then when Kimi noticed Maurizio standing beside them.

“What a show. We’re looking forward to the next one at the next race,” Maurizio said and walked away.

Both Sebastian and Kimi noticed the large bulge of his hard on against the red Ferrari trousers as he left the garage…

 

 


End file.
